


Sweat

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Sort of? - Freeform, Therum, featureless geth crotch, robosexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan encounters a strangely non-murderous Geth while on Therum. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

Therum is all rocks and heat. It’s bearing down on him as he walks through the abandoned mining facility. “Shepard?” he shouts. He’s all alone. He must have gotten separated from the Commander and Ashley during the Geth attack.

And he knows the stony landscape around him is as good at hiding Geth as it is at blocking his view. “LT?” he calls out again, his voice echoing across the land.

Kaidan swallows. Beads of sweat collect in the scruff of his neck before dripping down. He doesn’t like this at all.

The rifle in his hand beeps. That’s his first indication that things are going downhill. He looks at the indicator on the weapon. His scanner is jammed. His gaze flits about, and he turns around, trying his best to stay calm. There’s no enemy out there that he can see, but it’s definitely there. Maybe it’s a Geth sniper. Maybe it’s something else. It’s when he turns to run that it finds him. The only sound he hears before it’s on top of him was a distant twang, like the flick of a rubber band. Then, two feet slam into his chest, sending him off his feet and buckling onto the ground. His rifle clatters over rock as it tumbles far out of reach. A pair of three fingered hands grab his wrists and pin them down over his head. He can’t move, not with the weight on his chest. His legs kick.

He’s staring into the glowing, single eye of a Geth Hopper. It’s long, limber body is arched over him, it’s wide thighs straddling his waist, its arms outstretched to keep his pinned. And the non-face is inches from his own, nearly blinding in its brightness. He thrashes, but the strength of the machine is incredible and overwhelming. The strange, froglike hands press bruising lines into his wrist. The weight of its body stays on him even as he tries to turn from side to side.

The Geth makes a sound, harsh and inhuman above him. Kaidan slams his eyes shut. He’s fought Geth Hoppers before. He knows that their lasers can slice straight through shields. He doesn’t want to imagine what will happen to his skull. Instead he keeps his eyes shut, waiting for the death he can’t fight against.

But nothing happens to him. He feels no pain, no flash of light behind his eyelids. When he peels open his eyes again, the Geth is still staring at him, the veinlike cord in the center of its throat dangling down. It makes another sound, quieter this time. The… machine was a strange combination of the familiar and the alien. The anatomy of its chest was similar enough to a human’s, but its waist was strangely thin, leading up to the powerful, muscular thighs and the strange slit shape in between. He’s lost in his thoughts when the Geth releases one of his hands, and reaches out to touch his face.

He blinks at the gesture. There’s a strange texture to the Geth’s fingers, something that makes them catch on the little hairs on his face briefly. It… almost tickles. He’s so taken aback that he doesn’t use his freed hand to bash in the Hopper’s eye.

The Geth then acts even more bizarre, releasing his other hand and leaning back on its knees. It’s still sitting plainly on his waist.

Okay. So maybe he wasn’t going to be murdered. Distantly, he could still hear his rifle beeping because of the jammed scanner. This whole thing was curious, and his curiosity was overtaking him. Slow and careful, he raises his hand, the Geth’s gaze immediately focusing on the limb. He reaches out, and touched the side of the Hopper’s head. It was tender, almost, like flesh, but he could feel metal and circuitry underneath it.

Before he realizes what the machine was doing, it reaches down and unfastens his armor chestplate with remarkable efficiency. He can’t help the gasp that comes out when it’s lifted and set aside, leaving his chest completely exposed save for a mesh undershirt. Suddenly the Geth is moving fast. It latches onto the mesh shirt and actually rips it from him, and he doesn’t know what the hell is going on.  
As far as he knows, the Geth is preparing him for dissection like some sort of deranged action movie villain. When he thrashes again, the Geth makes what can only be called a growl, and grabs both of his wrists in one of its own and pins them down again. He was sweating before underneath his armor. Right now, it’s even more uncomfortable as he can feel the dirt sticking onto his skin.

Then the Geth pulls off the plate between his legs, and his eyes go wide. “What are you doing?!” he nearly yelps, and the sound of his own voice startles him. The Geth tilts its head in a way that’s disturbingly like a dog, and it makes a sound that’s not harsh. It’s almost a digitized croon.

With its free hand, the Hopper touches over his chest, stroking from his collarbone straight down to his lower stomach. It’s nothing like he’s ever felt before, it’s tantalizing and strangely teasing. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end and his breath stutters in his throat. The hand circles around, teasing just above his groin, before it rises. It teases and touches a nipple next, and this time he squirms against the weight straddling him. The Geth doesn’t growl a warning this time, its ‘thumb’ circling the bud until it hardens. When Kaidan is gasping, it moves to the next one, repeating the deliberate but inquisitive touches.

He can’t help himself. He’s getting hard. His cock is poking into his mesh underclothes and up against the backside of the Geth. Did Geth even have asses? He doesn’t know but the Hopper certainly notices his erection. It props itself up with its thighs and glances downward and Kaidan can’t help that embarrassed flush that comes over his face when the light focuses on his dick. The Geth releases his hand again, and again he’s forgotten about fighting back. The machine slides back a little to straddle just above his knees, and it reaches into his underclothes to pull out his half hard prick. If the hands on his chest was something, the touch to his cock was incredible. He belts out a long moan and the Geth answered it with another croon that he felt from the center of his chest to his toes like it was booming bass. The strangely textured fingers slid up and down his throbbing prick, each pass making him shiver and twitch. The fingers spread around the leaking precome, over the tip and downwards. Then the Geth moves its hands to his shoulders, bracing itself. The change in position is familiar but it leaves him confused.

The Hopper raises its hips, and brings them forward to rub the slit of muscle between its legs against his cock. It wrings a grunt of pleasure out of him, his eyes momentarily falling shut. When he opens them again, he sees the Geth’s hips over his cock, and it descends downwards.

He’s not sure what is happening, he doesn’t even know what sort of anatomy he’s coming in contact with but it looks like the Geth is taking him into its ass, sliding down until Kaidan is hilted completely inside it. It’s so tight and warm, gripping him entirely. He’s arching, groaning, grabbing onto the Geth’s shapely hips to keep control of himself.

The beeping of his rifle is getting louder but he can barely hear it over the crooning of the Geth. Then, the machine rises, all the way to the head of his cock before thrusting down again. And again. The Hopper is practically bouncing up and down in his lap, effortlessly, smoothly. Its muscled thighs flex and work, bringing it up and down his cock until his eyes are rolling into the back of his head. It never hitches or hesitates, the machine is in perfect rhythm, a brutal, toe curling rhythm.  
“Oh fuck—“ It’s so quick but he’s already so close, forced to the brink by its unyielding pace. “Fuck!”

His cock throbs and the Geth stops balls deep inside him. It tightens its inner muscles around the length of his prick and his next moan cuts off into a stutter. Just as he’s ready, so ready to come, the beeping sound is right in his ear and the Geth makes a sound but it’s also like a beep and Kaidan remembers that’s not a sound a jammed scanner makes at all.

He blinks his eyes open, and he realizes where he is.  
The alarm he set for the morning is going off. He’s staring at the ceiling above his cot.  
He’s covered in sweat, but also sheets, not a cock riding Geth.

He groans, but it’s the sound someone makes when rising from sleep, not from pleasure. He turns and shuts off the alarm clock and the beeping noise finally fades.

Kaidan has twenty more minutes to get ready and suited up to meet the rest of the soldiers on the Normandy. He reaches down to the erection that’s making a tent in his sheets and ponders the weird dreams he’s been having.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was written ages ago but this account is quickly becoming my robot porn repository so enjoy


End file.
